Cariñosa hermandad
by jhuvelex
Summary: Un fanfic apuntado hacia el RinxLen,dos hermanos que pasaron por mucho tendran que afrontar los problemas tanto adolescentes como de su pasado,y en ese tiempo nacera un sentimiento muy fuerte y a la vez prohibido en la sociedad.
1. Una amiga regresa

**Ola como estan,este es un fic que quise publicar de tiempo (pirmera vez que hago uno de esta pareja) porque trate de publicarlo y al parecer puse otro de otra categoria(gomenasai). **

**Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo del fic,espero que les guste,y si les gusto comenten,ya que seria de ayuda para mi y mis contribuyentes(como si fuera a tenerlos XD).Disfrutenlo.**

_**Disclaimer:Vocaloid no me pertenece,le pertenece a Yamaha ,este fanfic no esta hecho con fines lucrativos solo con el fin de entretener a los lectores y al escritor.**_

* * *

En una habitación, alumbrada sólo por un pequeño espacio abierto de una cortina, dormía una chica llamada Rin Kagamine. Ella vivía con su hermano gemelo llamado Len Kagamine, los dos hermanos vivían solos, en una casa que era pagada por su trabajo y esfuerzo también apoyada por su única prima y tutora legal Meiko, puesto que sus padres se encontraban en el extranjero trabajando sin descanso, no trabajaban por deber sino por pasión, nunca se interesaron en los gemelos y su vida, pero eso a ellos no les importaba, ya habían derramado lagrimas suficientes para olvidarlos.

Rin disfrutaba siempre la hora de dormir, pero sabía que siempre llegaba tarde a la escuela por culpa de ese goce, aunque no era problema para ella, ya que tenía su propio despertador o mejor dicho su hermano

-Rin...ya despierta que llegaremos tarde-agito el brazo de su hermana tratando que despierte pero siempre era el mismo cuento del tratar levantarla y ella poner resistencia

Len era uno de los mejores hermanos según Rin, siempre la protegía y la trataba como una princesa, pero tanto cariño podría hacer perjudicial ya que la chica siempre conseguía lo que quería, por más absurdo que sea.

-Aghh...cinco minutos más-cubrió su cara con la cama mientras su hermano abría la cortina para dejar entrar la luz

-Siempre es lo mismo Rin...pero siempre llegas o llegamos tarde por esos cinco minutos-alzándola de su mano la levantaba a la pobre chica que hacía poco esfuerzo por despertar, pero ella disfrutaba que su hermano la levanté de su cama de esa manera.

-Bien...ya voy...ya voy...-frotándose los ojos para quitar ese pesar de sueño que tenía se levantó con un bostezo enorme.

-Bien princesa váyase a cambiar que salimos en cinco minutos-alcanzando su ropa se retiraba del cuarto de su hermana.

-Pero... ¿no vamos a desayunar?

-No tenemos tiempo...pero comeremos algo en el camino-estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero antes de salir noto unas hojas de partituras en su mesita de noche -Y esto que es...Adolescence?...

-No...No es nada-se notó el rubor de vergüenza que tenía. Trato de arrebatarle las partituras a su hermano pero era imposible ya que él era más fuerte y astuto

-Bueno a mí me parece buena la letra, ¿me lo prestas?...

Antes de poder decir algo Len se retiró de la habitación de su hermana, esa canción era una estupidez según ella, no por la letra sino por lo que expresaba hacia su hermano, Ojala que él no mal intérprete la letra pero eso sería mejor, que lo tome como una simple canción que no esté dirigida a nadie.

Rin se vistió con su uniforme habitual, un corto negro una camiseta blanca con un peculiar estilo colegial que consistía en un cuello negro con borde amarillo y su típico moño con sus horquillas blancas, estaba bajando las gradas un poco preocupada para ver la cara que pusiera su hermano al leer la letra de la canción.

-Ya Rin deja de pensar tanto y vámonos, se nos hace tarde

-Si ya voy-bajo más tranquila las escaleras

-¿Que hacías, estabas desarmando una bomba o qué?-en modo burlón le decía a su hermana.

-Al menos no me duermo con lo que llevaba puesto el día anterior para ir más temprano-mostrando su lengua le devolvía la burla

-Bien vámonos

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al colegio, ya que era a pocas cuadras de su casa

-_Las dos personas en el castillo, destruyendo su interior, Las campanas anuncian el final, Para el ruidoso caballero y la princesa_

-Len... ¿qué cantas?-se detuvo en su caminar y preocupada le tomaba del brazo deteniendo a su hermano

-¿No es obvio? es tu canción o me dirás que tu no lo escribiste

-Si yo lo escribí-un leve rubor se notó mientras ocultaba su cara manteniéndola agachada

-Es muy buena Rin, pensé que sólo yo era del talento innato de escribir canciones-le respondía muy egocéntrico pero recibiendo un golpe de su hermana

-Yo también tengo talento, pero no es tan buena como tus canciones

-Sí, tienes razón-otro golpe le dio su hermana ante esa actitud

-Bueno vamos rápido que ahí esta Miku

Corrieron rápido hacia Miku quien les recibió con un saludo amigable, no era necesario saber que a Rin no le agradaba que su hermano le gustase Miku, pues desde la obra anterior de presentación que hicieron con una canción que escribió Len titulada Servant of evil él se haya unido más a Miku, y Miku también demostraba que le gustaba Len pero de una manera muy tímida.

-Ola chicos, ¿por qué tardaron tanto?-fue corriendo a abrazar a los gemelos pero dirigió la pregunta a Len.

-Bueno, mi hermanita estaba desarmando una bomba y teníamos que salvar al mundo-solo se notó la vena enorme que salía de la cabeza de Rin que pisando el pie de su hermano cayo su burla.

-Auch…Rin era una broma

-Bien chicos vamos rápido sino Gakupo nos regañara –señalo Miku.

Llegaron al salón de clases lo más agitados posibles, y se fueron a sentar a sus pupitres, entro el profesor demasiado joven para serlo.

-Buenos días chicos-casi gritando saludo-primero que nada vamos a felicitar a alguien que fue a triunfar a Tokio como una de las mejores.

El aula se llenó de aplausos y ovaciones que hacían sonrojar a la peli era una de las chicas más aclamadas y apreciadas por su talento en el canto.

-Otro punto que hay que mencionar-señalo Gakupo-son los preparativos para la demostración de canciones.

La demostración de canciones era un evento enorme que celebraba el instituto demostrando canciones escritas por los alumnos, solo se celebraba a mitad de vacaciones, para tener a los alumnos más preparados para el evento.

-Gakupo sensei-pregunto Kaito, un chico amante de los helados y muy enamorado de Rin Kagamine, además mejor amigo de Len-no creo que sea necesario, pues siempre ganan o Miku o los Kagamine

-Bueno…tal vez sea cierto, pero este año tenemos una grata sorpresa ya que la directiva para incentivarlos puso como premio un viaje a Tokio para el grupo o cantante que gane.

Se escuchaban los cuchicheos de la clase animada por tal incentivo.

-Bien si no hay nada más que decir empecemos el último día de clases.

Y así continúo las clases normalmente, el profesor explicando notación musical pero pocos prestaban atención a sus clases.

-Miku, y que tal Tokio-pregunto Len

-Es genial pero no tanto como estar con tus amigos-se sonrojo al ver al rubio.

-¿Y no conociste a nadie allá?-pregunto Rin

-No pero vi a su prima Meiko

-¿Meiko-nee-chan?-los gemelos al unísono gritaron

-Si…Me dio hospedaje mientras estaba en Tokio, fue de mucha ayuda.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-pregunto Len

-¿Cómo está?-le siguió Rin

-Tranquilos-lanzo una carcajada la peli verde

-Es que no la vimos desde navidad y ya no sabemos nada de ella-menciono Len

-Por qué lo último que nos enteramos es que se quedó en Odaiba-añadio Rin

-Bueno se encuentra bien, me la encontré mientras yo esperaba en el estudio de Vocaloid en la sala de espera, al parecer fue a ayudar a un viejo amigo que necesitaba gente.

-Chicos por favor guarden silencio-Gakupo se acercó al trio de amigos mientras todos reían por la sorpresa que se llevaron.

Continúo la clase ya más calmada hasta que sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase y el inicio de vacaciones.

-Bien chicos, les deseo una feliz vacación, se pueden retirar –salió una estampida de alumnos en cada aula.

-¿Y chicos que hacemos ahora? Porque yo ando con ganas de divertirme-abrazo a los gemelos.

-¿Vamos a un karaoke?-sugirió Len

-Sí, claro pero no se enojen si yo les gano en cantar-en tono burlón hablo Miku

-Bien, pero primero vamos a casa a dejar las cosas, ya que me canse de llevar esta mochila llena de libros

-¿Cuáles libros? Si tú los metes en mi mochila y solo llevas dos cuadernos-agrego Len.

-Rin no seas abusiva con el pobre Len.

Continuaron su camino a casa, los tres hablando y riendo, hasta llegar al departamento de los gemelos.

-Pues es cierto, es raro ya no conocer ese tipo de música y solo disfrutar la nuestra más que otra.

Len metió la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta y entraron tirando las mochilas en el piso.

-Ahora vuelvo chicos, me voy a cambiar de ropa-se retiró Rin a su habitación

-¿Len, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¿Claro Miku, que sucede?

Sonó el teléfono, interrumpiendo a Miku lo que trataba de decir.

-Lo siento-Len se dirigió a contestar el teléfono

-"Como se lo digo, para que no parezca desesperada"-pensó Miku, pero mientras hojeaba el correo desganadamente de la mesa en la que lo puso Len, noto una carta en particular.

Volvió Len y vio que Miku sostenía la carta viendo quien se lo enviaba

-¿Qué sucede Miku?

-No nada-dejo la carta en la mesa-¿Quién era en el teléfono?

-El portero del edificio, que preguntaba si nos quedaríamos o no, también…

-¿Len recibieron mis cartas?-interrumpió Miku a Len

-A claro, tenemos todas las que enviaste, ¿eso querías preguntarme?

-No...Bueno…la cosa es que-sonó el timbre de su departamento otra vez interrumpiendo a Miku.

-Lo siento –Len fue a abrir la puerta, era un hombre que llevaba un paquete que se lo entrego.

-"Demonios, no tengo el valor de decírselo"

Len puso el paquete en la mesa y lo abrió, pero al abrirlo su vista se quedó en frio. Miku observo a Len y se acercó.

-Es…esto…no…es…po…posi…ble.

* * *

**Chachan...**

**¿Que les parecio?,si les gusto este capitulo comenten,si no les gusto tambien comenten ya que seria de ayuda y tambien manden recomendaciones.**

**Perdonen por hacerlo un poco seco el fic,pero era para dar presentacion a la historia.**

**Y aqui las reglas del juego(el juego del mal ),publicare dos capitulos a la vez cada semana,pero si podria publicar mas o en un tiempo aun mas corto lo hare(pero esten seguros de que el plazo maximo sera una semana),ya que supongo que a ustedes como a mi no nos gusta que cuando publiquen tarden un mes para el siguiente capitulo,y en ese tiempo ya te olvidas de que trata el fic y le quitas interes etc.**


	2. Un ángel de la guarda

**Aqui el otro capitulo del fic titulado"Cariñosa hermandad",pero este sera un viaje en el tiempo(genial ¿no?),asi les dejare con el suspenso de lo que recibieron los gemelos en el anterior capitulo (muajajaja) espero que les guste.**

**_Disclaimer:Vocaloid no me pertenece,le pertenece a Yamaha ,este fanfic no esta hecho con fines lucrativos solo con el fin de entretener a los lectores y al escritor._**

* * *

**Un ángel de la guarda**

(PoV- Meiko)

Era un día común y corriente, caminaba por la calle de vuelta a mi casa, estaba muy cansada por los estudios y tratando de dar todo de mí, ya que ahora estaba en preparatoria, me vi forzada a descansar por el arduo día tratando de salir adelante sola, ya empezaron las vacaciones, estoy feliz por eso ya que pasare el día descansando como Dios manda.

-Meiko...es...espérame-se acercó Gakupo, es un buen chico, experto en el arte del kendo y uno de mis mejores amigos-olvidaste tu libro-estaba demasiado ajetreado, me parece gracioso como corre ya que corre como un samurái, cuanto tiempo me habrá perseguido.

-Gracias Gakupo...estuve demasiado olvidadas estos días

-Si debe ser por los exámenes, jejeje, bueno yo me voy...

Siempre preocupándose de mí, es lo que aprecio de su amistad ya que me apoye mucho durante tiempo con su amistad en momentos muy difíciles que tuve en mi vida, decidí seguir con mi camino hacia mi hogar.

(Fin PoV-Meiko)

* * *

-Vaya...que día más ajetreado-lanzó su mochila y dejó sus zapatos en la puerta- pero lo bueno es que acabo ya las clases y empiezan mis vacaciones-lo último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, se notaba el ambiente de felicidad que había creado con tan solo una palabra. Estaba dispuesta a sentarse en su sillón favorito, con una botella de gaseosa en mano y acomodando la caja de pizza que compro de camino a casa cuando escucho la puerta

-"mmm...quien será a esta hora"-se levantó de su sillón y fue directo hacia la puerta, era un poco raro imaginar que fuera un visitante a esa hora ya que no había llamado a nadie.

-¿Quién es?...-vio que el pasillo estaba completamente vacío-se habrá ido-antes de poder cerrar la puerta escucho la voz de un pequeño ángel quien detenía a Meiko con una mano sostenida en sus pantalones de dormir.

- Meiko-nee-chan?...-un pequeño rubio cargando en su espalda a su gemela, con una cara de haber llorado hasta no poder más, esos niños eran sus únicos primos de la castaña.

-Len-kun...que...que hacen aquí tan tarde-arrodillada acariciaba la carita sucia de su primito-¿tus padres saben que están aquí?...

Un inaudible sollozo del pobre niño fue su respuesta.

-Pasa o te resfriaras-trató de ayudar a Len con su hermana pero un leve "no" fue su respuesta

* * *

-Bien ya acosté a Rin…y… ¿qué sucedió Len-kun?-le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente se sentó y escucho lo que iba a decir el chico.

-Sucedió de nuevo…y…no…sé que hacer-entre sollozos el pequeño rubio explicaba a su prima lo sucedido. Ya al terminar todo su relato Meiko se levantó de su sillón y fue a ver la ventana.

-Como puede ser posible…-golpeo su puño en la pared-ya estoy cansada de escuchar siempre lo mismo-vio que el chico tenía un semblante muy oscuro y se detuvo-por qué no mejor vas a dormir…ya es tarde…, tu Rin-chan usen mi cama-acaricio suavemente la cabeza de su primito y se dirigió a la habitación a arropar a Rin.

-"Estos chicos...no van a poder ser felices si siguen en un ambiente donde no se sientan queridos"-puso con cuidado la cabeza de Rin en una almohada-"No merecen tanto sufrimiento…no merecen nada de eso"-beso la frente de la pequeña y fue a la puerta a retirarse.

- Meiko-nee-chan… ¿mi hermano donde está?...-murmuro en sollozos, se notaba que aun en sueños había llorado, Meiko se sentía tan impotente al no poder ayudar a esos niños que llamaba sus angelitos

-No te preocupes Rin-chan, en un momento vendrá…-se sentó en el costado de la cama

-Porque… ¿porque ellos nos odian?...-era obvio que ella hablaba de esas dos personas, hablaba de sus padres, como dos personas eran capaces de infundir ese fuerte odio, ese era el martirio que los gemelos soportaban cada día de sus muy cortas vidas.

-No…no los odian…solo están estresados-Meiko ya estaba harta de mentirles como siempre usando las mismas excusas, tratando que la pequeña Rin no piense eso, pero era imposible, acaricio suavemente la frente de su primita, pero Rin no paraba de sollozar, tanta crueldad presenciaba cada día que era raro que no llorase.

-Si…siempre es lo mis…mismo…o ellos están estresados…o sin…simplemente no están…de…de humor

-Ya no digas eso Rin-chan…todo mejorara-se acercó y la abrazo, Meiko tampoco aguantaba que trataran así a los gemelos, soltó el abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente-Duerme ya…dormir te hará sentir mejor.

Recostó a la muchacha nuevamente y se dirigió a la puerta, vio al pequeño Len en el marco de la puerta con una cara afligida, aunque Len era el menor de los gemelos por muy corto tiempo él era el que le daba ánimos y apoyaba a su hermanita como siempre debe ser, él era más fuerte que su hermana, pero eso no evitaba que también llorase con lo que sucedía aunque él no quería tener reflejar ese dolor con su hermana, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-Len-kun…-se agacho- ve con tu hermana-le dio un beso en la frente también a él y el pequeño fue con su hermana quien la recibió con un abrazo, ya muy abrazados los pequeños la castaña apago la luz de la habitación y abrió la puerta-empezaron mis vacaciones…así que mañana vamos a ir al parque de diversiones-les mostro una gran sonrisa y cerró la puerta dejándolos solos.

-"No puedo aguantar más, ellos no merecen pasar por lo mismo"-tomo su celular, las doce y media marcaban, ¿cuánto había pasado desde su llegada?, ya su pizza estaba fría y la de los gemelos sin probar, vio su agenda y buscando un numero se sentó en el sillón, al encontrarlo marco-ola…Gakupo?...lamento llamarte tan tarde…si estoy bien, me preguntaba si pudiéramos hablar mañana… ¿en serio?...bien te espero en mi casa…y nuevamente lamento llamarte tan tarde.

Colgó el celular y se apoyó en el espaldar de su asiento-"No dejare que mis primos sigan sufriendo…ellos son la única familia que me queda".

* * *

-Me alegra que hayas venido Gakupo-le cedió la taza de té a su amigo quien la recibió con una sonrisa

-Gracias-tomo un sorbo y lo puso en la mesita-no hay problema, además como no poder ayudarte con lo que pueda-tomo otro sorbo de te-¿y que necesitas?

-Bien-miro seriamente al peli morado-dijiste en un principio que tu primo era abogado ¿no?...-el joven asintió-pues necesito de su ayuda

* * *

Meiko se encontraba en el coro del colegio, pero aunque eran vacaciones los clubes no dejaban su calendario de reunión pospuesto como varios otros, Meiko cantaba con una hermosa voz, y era el centro de atención en el ensayo, pero algo perturbo la dulce melodía, vibrando en el bolsillo de la castaña se encontraba su celular molestando a la chica, y ella pidiendo que sea algo importante.

-Señorita Meiko, ¿tendrá la amabilidad de apagar su celular?, por Dios estamos ensayando y conoce bien las reglas respecto sobre celulares-enojado el maestro paro el coro que acompañaba a Meiko.

-Sí...si lo siento sensei-vio el celular y era una llamada de la casa de sus pequeños primos-ehhh…lo siento mucho tengo que retirarme.

Tomo su mochila y con su mano que sostenía aun el celular timbrando se retiró del salón-"espero que no sea nada malo"-corriendo se dirigió a la amplia salida.

-Si… ¿hola?...-contesto la castaña ahora caminando por los pasillos del colegio.

-¿Meiko-nee-chan? Lamento molestarte.

-No te preocupes Rin-chan, más bien dime que sucedió

-Nues…nuestros padres no vienen desde hace 3 días no sabemos que hacer-empezó a llorar la pequeña

-Cálmate… ¿Dónde están?-detuvo su paso la castaña

-En nuestra casa...Len está buscando algo de dinero para ir a comprar algo.

-¿Acaso no comieron?...no se muevan de ahí-cerro su puño furiosa-voy para allá- colgó el teléfono y fue corriendo a la salida del colegio.

-¡Meiko!...Meiko espera-lo seguía Gakupo agitando su brazo para llamar su atención.

-Que pasa Gakupo-decía enfurecida la castaña-no tengo tiempo ahora

-Porque saliste así del coro, lo bueno es que con eso el ensayo se canceló jeje-puso sus manos en su cabeza pero al ver el semblante de su amiga borro su sonrisa-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada…pero tengo que irme ahora-salió corriendo nuevamente, no tenía tiempo para charlar ni mucho menos para caminar

-¡Hable con mi primo y dijo que te puede ayudar!-le grito Gakupo a la castaña que se alejaba de él.

-¡Gracias! -Agitó su brazo para despedirse de su amigo-"con esto podre estar más tranquila".

Llego a la casa donde vivían sus primos, abrió la puerta agitada y los busco llamándolos.

-¡Rin-chan Len-kun! ¡Donde están!-busco habitación por habitación, pero aun no los hallaba, hasta que una pequeña voz la condujo hacia ellos.

-¿Chicos?-apenas entro a la habitación en la que encontraban, Rin se dirigió a ella y abrazada en sus piernas empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Me… Meiko-nee-chan-empezó a sollozar-que…que…bu…bueno que vi…viniste.

-Cómo no iba a venir-puso su mano sobre su cabeza acariciándola para que se calme-además son mis pequeños angelitos.

Vio la habitación, estaba completamente desordenada, el piso estaba cubierto de pedazos de las dos alcancías de los gemelos que las habían roto por un poco de dinero, pero no era lo suficiente. No hacía falta preguntar que paso con ellos y con sus padres, ya que era innecesario abrir esas heridas, que se creó en un ambiente tan desolado para ellos.

-Ellos se fueron…a-antes de completar lo que iba a decir Len, Meiko lo interrumpió negando su cabeza, dándole a entender que no era necesario saber eso.

-Chicos-se levantó alzando a la pequeña-alisten sus maletas, que nos vamos a mi casa.

* * *

-Bien…como aplazamos este caso durante más de 3 ocasiones-se inclinó el juez en su asiento-puesto que los padres no aceptaron las cartas de llamado al tribunal, y que también ahora los niños Kagamine se encuentran sin tutor…no tendré opción de dejar a los Kagamine con un tutor legal impuesto por la corte.

Todos especulaban debido a la decisión del juez.

-Sin embargo-continuo-dado que el único familiar de los gemelos-que se encuentra aquí-observo a Meiko-y considerando que ese familiar se encuentra emancipado con tan solo 15 años de edad, y ahora ella vive con los gemelos en su casa sin ningún permiso de la ley, considerando también que los gemelos y el familiar accedieron a convivir juntos, y recibiendo una breve supervisión al hogar del familiar para saber si esta en óptimas condiciones-dio un largo silencio-le doy la custodia de los gemelos Kagamine a su prima y única familiar en el país, la señorita Meiko, con la condición de ser monitoreada por un oficial hasta su mayoría de edad, además ordeno que este a su disposición la casa donde residían los gemelos Kagamine como indemnización para ellos, y se abrirá una investigación contra los padres-golpeo el martillo-se cierra este caso

El juez se retiró de la sala dando paso a demás personas que presenciaban el caso de la chica

-Lo lograste Meiko-se acercaba su amigo Gakupo que estaba sentado en el banco del estrado-¿ahora estarás más tranquila y dejaras de interrumpir los ensayos del coro?-lo último lo dijo en forma de broma, pero a Meiko no le dio gracia.

-¡Hey!-le dio un golpe al peli morado-esto me parece más importante que un simple ensayo de coro

-¡Meiko-nee-chan!-corrían los gemelos hacia ella, era lo increíble cómo había cambiado su ánimo con una simple noticia

-¿Es cierto?-pregunto Len

-¿Qué nos quedaremos contigo?-continuo Rin

Meiko mostro una leve sonrisa, se agacho y los abrazo a los gemelos.

-Si…estarán ahora conmigo

Los gemelos empezaron a llorar, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza sino de felicidad, ese era un ambiente exclusivo para una familia que había pasado tanto sufrimiento, una castaña que ocultaba un pasado terrible con la suya y unos pequeños gemelos que no tenían el amor de sus padres.

-Ehhh…creo que yo me voy Meiko-estaba dispuesto a alejarse Gakupo de la escena pero antes de hacerlo fue detenido

-No Gakupo-lo miro la castaña secando sus lágrimas-te debemos mucho a ti.

Fue y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el peli morado se puso rojo ante tal acción que no hizo nada más que sonreír.

-Ahora chicos. ¡VAMOS A CELEBRAR!

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben comenten si les gusto y si no también**

**A medida que pase el tiempo del fic publicare capítulos mencionando los pasados de algunos personajes que me parecerán necesarios para la historia.**

**Su servidor (yo) se despide hasta el próximo encuentro.**


End file.
